Talk:"There's Nothing to Fear!"
A good Paragon skill! Interesting. Spen 20:06, 15 June 2007 (CDT) With minion masters... ownage. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 20:34, 15 June 2007 (CDT) Wow, maybe this will get paragons into pugs! --Heelz 20:40, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :No more henching for me! I'm worth something now! I still wouldn't use a paragon, /p preferred. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 21:23, 15 June 2007 (CDT) : Agree, any profession can spam this with some form of energy management, so there is no point in grabbing already nerfed beyond repair primory =D Biz 08:23, 16 June 2007 (CDT) ::Actually, a P/W with this and "Save Yourselves!" would be quite handy. Ruricu 12:42, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :This + They're on Fire + SF Ele = infinite Incoming. Plus 15 energy/10 seconds is pretty hefty for anyone but a paragon. --Heelz 21:54, 15 June 2007 (CDT) Necro, ele, not really "hefty". [[User:Solus| Solus]] 22:05, 15 June 2007 (CDT)\ Bugged? I noticed when im with a minion master ill use it on the minions but it will not heal them so makes me think not affecting them all which it should because it ssays allies not party members. Dwaley :Confirmed. It only works on party members. I just tried with my Jin and her bear and only we both were affected by the shout, not her pet. --Parabellum 01:18, 16 June 2007 (CDT) If these updates will be here for ever (Stoneflesh nerf, Armor nerf), Im deleting Elementalist or one PvP char and do Paragon, just for this skill. It's SOO LEET! — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 05:33, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :Keep your ele and stick it on 'em, as mentioned above... e/p can use nicely --CKaz 01:19, 17 June 2007 (CDT) I hope this isn't a stupid question, but would this stack with Incoming? Or is there a cap on damage reduction? :No cap, so it should stack. I'm not sure how they work though, it might be a stack, or they might work separately (one skill reducing damage, then the second reducing whatever's left). Might need a test on that. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 08:34, 16 June 2007 (CDT) will this skill worth with expertise? r/p constant spam? :Read Expertise please. --Kale Ironfist 05:26, 17 June 2007 (CDT) Batman?= -_- who added that? it;s not like scarecrow was the first to say that, and people said this b4 the quote... -Kumdori 16:44, 16 June 2007 (CDT) ::Thank you kirbman -Kumdori 16:47, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :::Damn beat me to it Gecko 16:50, 16 June 2007 (CDT) "It's a Picture of Lenin" Huh? Who added that?? :Removed --58.175.233.117 09:16, 17 June 2007 (CDT) Signet of Illusion Me/P Would simply own face with this, regardless of Sunspear level. -Auron 12:38, 17 June 2007 (CDT) :Signet of Illusion only works with spells. =/ -- Hopefulaltruist 12:46, 17 June 2007 (CDT) ::Bah, forgot chants/shouts =/= spells, been hittin' em both with pdrain for too long. -Auron 12:50, 17 June 2007 (CDT) :::Can't interrupt shouts =P --Heelz 13:11, 17 June 2007 (CDT) ::::Ya, but you can interrupt Chants with PDrain now, which is what he was talking about. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 19:03, 17 June 2007 (CDT) :::::Well, he said hitting both of them. And this skill's a shout. Just poking holes in his defense. =P --Heelz 23:08, 17 June 2007 (CDT) Vocal was Sogolon That might go decent with this since it's an unlinked skill. With some points in Restoration this can last for 15 secs. It could already be kept up forever but 15 energy kinda hurts =/ P A R A S I T I C 23:37, 17 June 2007 (CDT) :Except you can't gain adrenaline while holding ashes, so it would probably cost even more energy without GftE to spam. Besides, you wouldn't want to renew it before it ends. The party heal is pretty good to help out the healers and it triggers/recharges refrains. --Heelz 00:18, 18 June 2007 (CDT) ::The energy cost is nothing to a Paragon. --Kale Ironfist 00:34, 18 June 2007 (CDT) :::Well, other than that, a paragon that just holds ashes and shouts stuff is pretty boring. Defense + spear damage/deep wound is probably better than getting VwS just to make this shout last longer when it can already be recast when it ends. In any case, VwS = bad, bad skill to begin with. --Heelz 01:53, 18 June 2007 (CDT) ::::Rt/P....obviously a P/Rt holding ashes won't be very useful =/ EDIT: Stupid nerf. Kinda useless on non-primaries now.P A R A S I T I C 18:26, 18 June 2007 (CDT) :::::What nerf? I don't see anything different on this skill then before... --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>''']] 19:59, 18 June 2007 (CDT) Too good? Funny how this one skill shows that all the Motivation skills are underpowered. This pvE clealy outclasses each and every one of the Motivation healing skills. I really would have liked a Paragon healer, but alas, it is not meant to be. Motivation=useless, after this skill came out: unplayable. Mo/P = Ftw. My new favorite class ;) [[User:Solus| '''Solus]] 02:56, 18 June 2007 (CDT) There, now you have to take a paragon! Solus, I'm looking in your direction =P. Now it's 4 seconds + 1 second for every 2 ranks in Leadership. I normally run 10, so it's only a 1 second nerf for me! --Heelz 20:28, 18 June 2007 (CDT) :Damn, my monks actually have to heal stuff now. WHY DID YOU HAVE TO INCREASE MY DURATION?!?! WHY?! In other news, many Kournan squads patrolling in Vabbi have been found dead. Initial reports show heavy burn scars, with Lyssan Acolytes in the nearby Grand Court of Sebelkeh unable to divine the cause. --Kale Ironfist 21:09, 18 June 2007 (CDT) omfg, this skill went from a useful äny/p skill to paragon only, so much for balance, the only way you can balance this with the new derv skill is by making it NOT recharge avatars, which somehow anet seemed to NOT see, oh btw i forgot to mention, this is supposed to be a SUNSPEAR related skill, not a LEADERSHIP related skill..... ANET FTW NOOOTTTTTT!!!!!!!! Viscus..... : God forbid they give parties a reason to want Paragons...omg how could they ::OMG OMG NOES THEY BALANCED AN OVERPOWERED SKILL OH NOES OMG WTF???????????????????????????????? ... retard. And seriously, who the fuck cares if a PvE derv can keep his avatar up all the time? Big deal. 09:07, 19 June 2007 (CDT) Not a big deal? Okay, gimme PvE-Only Decapitate without using up Energy/Adrenaline, Barrage without recharge and Savannah Heat with 5 seconds recharge. What's the big deal? And if you didn't notice - Avatars were and are pretty strong, even without enchantment to maintain them... — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 10:19, 19 June 2007 (CDT) :You don't get it, do you? You can already keep them up if you wanted to, it's called waiting for recharge inbetween fights. This just eliminates the need to wait. Like I said, big deal. 10:27, 19 June 2007 (CDT) ::Big deal... So suppose you have to wait 2 minutes in between fights, I can already imagine a dervish saying 'No, wait guys! I'm still not ready', then you might just as well go read a book, if you have to wait two minutes every time you slay some tiny beetle. Don't you know the rush of PUGs? Not saying it's always good, but then try going for the master reward in Cantha... :::Sigh... so anyway, there's nothing overpowered about a skill that achieves something that can already be accomplished without that skill. Your "2 minutes" don't make any sense. Depending on form and investment and excluding Grenth, which nobody runs in PvE anyway, a form generally lasts for ~70-90 seconds, so you'd have to wait 120 seconds minus that duration. Once again, Eternal Aura simply gets rid of this inconvenience, is all. Not overpowered whatsoever. 14:25, 19 June 2007 (CDT) ::::The main reason the Dervish skill didn't need to be balanced was, it's already restricted to Dervish skills. Most you can use it for on a secondary dervish is to recharge some of the Wind Prayers stuff faster, maybe... (most of the Earth Prayers spells already recharge fast.) Four seconds is still useful; it's a powered-down, non-elite "Incoming!" now (albeit with a much better recharge). Still an insane skill, just better on a Primary. Last thing I want as a Paragon is to get a great new skill, then have some E/P's come through and use it better then me. Might as well just make it a Ele skill in that case, or something. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>''']] 16:12, 19 June 2007 (CDT) :::::Riven, i'm not saying it's too overwhelming overpowered, I'm just trying to prove that it really SHOULD be on a PvE skillbar of a dervish (If you have things with a long recharge, that is). :::::: "here's nothing overpowered about a skill that achieves something that can already be accomplished without that skill". Yeah. Skip all energy management/gain skills then, cause you can always wait for it to regen naturally! great argument :) NightAngel 10:32, 25 June 2007 (CDT) trivia sounds like a stretch to me. That didn't occur to me when I looked at it and its not like I'm not familiar with the quote. —[[User:JediRogue|♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 16:15, 19 June 2007 (CDT) :Almost every shout has a cultural reference. This one should be no different. If you can find a quote that's better known, go ahead and add it to the Trivia. But frankly, I think the current Trivia is correct. The picture even looks like a guy standing over a podium. --Curse You 16:51, 19 June 2007 (CDT) ::It was inspired by that quote. Verified from ANet. Check it out on the other wiki - same skill. -- [[User:Vallen Frostweaver|''Vallen Frostweaver]] 17:10, 19 June 2007 (CDT) :::Alright, alright. @@ —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 17:23, 19 June 2007 (CDT) Note about Leadership? I am not sure how to word this in english, but I think that a warning might be apropriate that with a rank of leadership > 11 it is possible to loose the healing effect if you are not careful with recasting. Does this need a note on the page? Cookieaddictedmonster :Are you sure that you can lose the healing effect at 10 seconds? M s4 19:56, 20 June 2007 (CDT) ::I think if you manage to re-cast this while it's still active, it'll never actually end, thus never triggering the heal. I can make a note of it. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>]] 20:23, 20 June 2007 (CDT) ::: Thank you Jioruji Derako ;) Cookieaddictedmonster 17:53, 21 June 2007 (CDT)